Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath
»Ich werde dir das nicht verzeihen.. .« ''- Luceija -'' Luceija 'Luci' Natalicia Ascaiath, ein ehemaliges Cerberus-Testsubjekt mit sowohl britischen als auch italienischen Wurzeln, die nicht nur durch ihren exzessiven Rauchgiftkonsum sondern auch einer Menge Temperament zu bestechen weiß und zudem nicht die besten Erfahrungen mit Turianern gemacht hat. Leben 'La Famiglia' Luceija wurde als Tochter des terrestrischen Italieners Gaius Luciano Ascaiath (68) und seiner deutlich jüngeren, britischen Frau Hayden Saunders (51) - bekannt durch diverse, alte Werbespots und Modeveranstaltungen - in Neapel, Italien geboren. Von beiden wird behauptet, eine sehr enge Verbindung zur aufkeimenden Organisation 'Cerberus' zu haben, dem Vater wurde sogar einst unterstellt, selbst maßgeblich an deren Entstehung beteiligt gewesen zu sein, was jedoch bis heute weder bestätigt noch dementiert werden konnte. Allerdings besagt das hartnäckigste Gerücht, er sei einer der zahlreichen Privatinvestoren der Organisation. thumb|214px|Luceija mit 9 Genauso wie ihr Bruder bereits einen von Cerberus festgelegten Lebensweg beschritt, sollte auch Luceija traditionell von klein auf in die Hände der rasch expandierenden Organisation gegeben werden. Kurz nach ihrem 4. Geburtstag standen zwei Cerberus-Agenten vor der Haustüre der Familie Ascaiath und nahmen das kleine Mädchen mit vollster Zustimmung beider Elternteile - die vollkommen überzeugt davon waren, das Richtige zu tun - mit. Durch Vigilios Eingreifen jedoch konnte verhindert werden, dass Luceija in eine bekannterweise "ungemütliche" Forschungszelle auf Noveria gegeben werden konnte und sie stattdessen Professor Doktor Sergio Vittore - einem sizilianischen Cerberus-Forscher - in die Hände gelegt wurde, der ihr eine vergleichsweise gute Kindheit auf Palermo bescherte. Abseits der unzähligen Versuche, die an ihr durchgeführt wurden. 'Sonnen- & Schattenseiten Palermos' Für den damals noch recht jungen Professor war es im ersten Moment eher ein Schock als ein Segen, plötzlich um ein fremdes Kind bereichert zu werden. Widerwillig, aber im stillen Vertrauen darauf, dass Cerberus nicht willkührlich handeln würde, unterschrieb er die Adoptionspapiere und begann die ersten Versuche am Körper der kleinen Luceija vorzubereiten. Noch kein Vertrauen zueinander, waren die ersten Spritzen und Reaktionen auf die tendenziell stärker dosierten Mittel - die zum Teil nicht mal einen Namen trugen und im Laufe der Jahre in immer wahnwitzigeren Gemischen auftreten sollten - mit vielen Tränen und schmerzlichen Schreien nach Mutter und Vater verbunden. Aber trotz der anstrengenden Prozeduren schaffte es Vittore, das kleine Mädchen nach und nach mehr in sein Herz zu schließen und irgendwann sogar als eine Art Tochter zu betrachten. Zwar vermied er ihr diese Gefühlsregungen all zu offensichtlich zu machen, aber wussten beide genau wie sie zueinander standen. Die Versuche an ihr jedoch, die so unterschiedlich und zahlreich waren, dass Luceija selbst nie genau hinter den exakten Sinn derer kommen konnte, forderten bald schon ihren Tribut als sich eine absolut vorhersehbare Rauschgiftsucht äußerte, die sie auch unabhängig der Versuche exzessiv auslebte. Bei all den Stoffen, sie sich regelmäßig durch ihre Venen drückten, kam es einem Wunder gleich, dass sie verhältnismäßig unbeschadet so lange Zeit überleben konnte - ohne Sergio Vittore hätte sie allem Anschein nach niemals auch nur im Traum die 27 erreicht. 'Schicksalsbegegnung auf der Citadel' Nachdem Cerberus für einen raschen Umzug der ungewöhnlichen Familie von Palermo auf die Citadel gesorgt hatte, um eine technisch fortschrittlichere, medizinische Versorgung des Testsubjektes zu gewährleisten, lernte Luceija schon bald Nathaniel Gordon O'Sullivan kennen. Einen kleinkriminellen Dealer irischer Abstammung, der auf Grund einiger Vergehen schon mehrmals von der Citadel-Sicherheit observiert und verhaftet wurde. Rasch fand Nathan Gefallen an der Halbitalienerin und ihrem losen Mundwerk und die beiden fanden sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einer eher zweckmäßigen Beziehung wieder. thumb|left|206px Ohnehin schon süchtig nach allerlei Rauschgift war es für Nathan ein Leichtes, Luceija dazu zu bringen ein wenig ihres 'exklusiven Stoffs' unter die Leute zu bringen und so rutschte sie schnell in das klassische Business eines Ward-Dealers. Ihre Tätigkeit ging so lange gut, bis sie auf den damals noch absolut unbekannten, turianischen Citadel-Sicherheits Cop Beyo Vhan (44) stieß, der sie problemlos entlarvte und sich selbst als ihr neuer und kritischer Kunde ausgab. Naiv und zugedröhnt wie sie in ihrem zarten Alter war, verkaufte die junge Frau ihm immer wieder neue Drogen und lieferte ihm damit die Beweismittel für ihre illegalen Tätigkeiten direkt in die Hand. Bald wurde ihr klar, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, als er eines Abends einen gewichtstechnischen Fehler an seiner Lieferung bemerken wollte und sowohl das Rauschgift als auch die Credits an ihrem Übergabeort zurückließ. Doch als Luci am späteren Abend auf dem Heimweg von drei turianischen Cops (Tiraz Malkizan , Javed Ceiv & Beyo Vhan ) - welche sich bald als ein berühmt-berüchtigtes Trio korrupter Cops herausstellen sollten - aufgegriffen wurde, war es schon zu spät. Denn entgegen ihrer Erwartungen hatten sie nicht vor, Luceija auf Grund ihres Drogenhandels zu belehren: Viel eher wussten sie um ihre Verbindung zu Cerberus und verschleppten die junge Frau in einen Luftschutzbunker-ähnlichen Gebäudekomplex nahe des Hangars. Mehrere Stunden lang nahmen sich die drei die Zeit um brandheiße Interna-Informationen aus Luceija herauszuquetschen und griffen dabei zu zahlreichen Foltermethoden - auf sowohl psychischer als auch physischer Ebene. Letztenendes war es jedoch Tiraz Malkizan, der sie ohne das Wissen seiner beiden Handlanger in einem 'privaten Verhör' vergewaltigte und mit einem anaphylaktischen Schock Stunden später zurückließ. Seit jenem Tag und einer ganzen Woche Krankenhausaufenthalt, während der sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte, leidet die heute 27-jährige an starken asthmatisch bedingten Panikattacken. Ebenso nahm sie zwei ihrer markanten Narben (nahe ihres rechten Auges und auf ihrem Rücken) aus diesem prägenden Ereignis mit. Ihre Beziehung zu Nathan beendete sie wortlos exakt nach ihrer Entlassung. Ereignisse 2183 'Rache um jeden Preis' Viele Jahre später war die auf Sizilien aufgewachsene Frau endlich dazu in der Lage, sich ihrer Vergangenheit in vollem Umfang zu stellen. Nicht nur psychisch machte ihr der Vorfall lange zu schaffen, sondern schürte auch über die vielen Jahre hinweg ihre Wut auf die turianische Rasse. Cerberus hielt sie weitestgehend vor einem Racheakt zurück um zu vermeiden, dass sie sich in ihrer Wut verlor und den Grundgedanken der Organisation damit gefährdete. thumb|300x300px|(c) iKate - Im Drogenrausch Nichts desto trotz hatte sie nach langem Kampf endlich erreicht, dass man sie mit Waffen und Ausrüstung versorgte und ihr ihren ganz persönlichen Rachefeldzug gewährte. Als ersten Anhaltspunkt für die Suche nach den Turianern gab man ihr Omega an, wo ihr das erste Opfer regelrecht in die Hände fiel: Es war niemand geringeres als ihr alter Bekannter Beyo Vhan, der angeschossen und auf dem Silbertablett serviert in einer Krankenstation von Luceija überrascht und gestellt werden konnte. Rasch entwickelte sich ein Zweikampf, den der Turianer locker für sich gewinnen konnte. Doch entgegen den initialen Gelüsten, die Menschenfrau einfach mit einem präzisen Schuss umzubringen, lies er es im letzten Moment sein und beeinflusste damit ihrer beider Leben essenziell. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie, Lucis Rachefeldzug fortzuführen und sowohl Tiraz Malkizan als auch Javed Ceiv zu töten. Tiraz, der sich als selbsternannter Kartellboss einen Namen machen konnte, überwältigten sie mittels eines ausgeklügelten Plans und reichlich Hilfe in seiner Yacht am Rande des Geth-Gebietes und entsorgten ihn durch die Luftschleuse ihres gestohlenen Blue-Suns-Kreuzers, während dem ungleichen Gespann Carten Bliss zuvor kam um Javed Ceiv die finale Kugel zwischen die Augen zu jagen. Wer übrig blieb war nur noch Beyo. Doch anstatt ihn ebenfalls zu töten, vergab sie ihm die Schuld. 'Against All Odds' Die Italienerin entschloss sich im Laufe einer langen Geschichte dazu, Cerberus den Rücken zu kehren und gemeinsam mit dem Turianer Beyo Vhan zu fliehen. Sie wurde daraufhin, da sich die Spitze der Ascension für die sofortige Auflösung der Zelle entschied, lange Zeit gesucht um endgültig getötet zu werden. Um ihren turianischen Begleiter, der später bei einem Zwischenfall das Gedächtnis [thumb|left|350px|[(C) BlackShial Während der Schlacht]] verlor zu schützen, trennte sich Luceija von seinem Drellfreund Vherril und ihm und verschwand mit Tom McMahom nach Noveria in die Forschungsanlage einer berüchtigten Cerberus-Kleinzelle, wo sie sich fortan als Subjekt #37 den unbarmherzigen Therapien der behandelnden Cerberus-Ärzte auslieferte. Doch nach nur etwa zwei Wochen wurde die Anlage mit einem lauten Knall vernichtet und sie dadurch gerettet. Als sie deutlich angeschlagen auf die Citadel zurückkehrte und mitten in den Angriff der Souvereign geriet, wurde sie von Beyo nach Wiedererlangen seines Gedächtnisses davor bewahrt, von den Geth zu einem Husk gewandelt zu werden und begann ihn spätestens ab diesem Moment mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Sie verliebten sich ineinander (wobei Luceijas Zuneigung dem sogenannten Stockholm-Syndrom zuzuschreiben war) und begruben damit endgültig ihren gegenseitigen Hass. Von nun an wollten sie gemeinsame Wege gehen und für ein friedliches Leben abseits aller Gefahren kämpfen. Dabei machte den Beiden nicht mal der Angriff der Souvereign großartig einen Strich durch die Rechnung, sondern vielmehr Beyos Versuch, sie von ihrer Drogensucht zu befreien. Sein Versuch, die junge Frau auf Totalentzug zu setzen endete damit, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor und etwas über eine Woche im Koma lag. Zurück im wachen Zustand wurde sie weiterhin auf einen kontrollierten Entzug gesetzt. Schritt für Schritt sollte sie von ihrer Sucht befreit werden und dabei stetig schwächere Dosierungen der Entzugsmittel injiziert bekommen, bis irgendwann selbst diese Ersatzdrogen unnötig werden würden. Doch nachdem sie schon so weit waren, dass Beyo ihretwegen seine traditionell-turianische Familie aufgab, kreuzte das Schicksal ihren Plan erneut: Luceijas innere Organe, genauer gesagt Leber und Nieren, gaben langsam aber sicher nach der jahrelangen Malträtierung auf. Mangels Spenderorganen (bei einer Blutgruppe von AB+) und den nötigen Credits schien ihr Todesurteil damit beschlossen. Der Arzt gab ihr nicht länger als 15 Monate zu leben. 'Verloren im Paradies' Der Hiobsbotschaft zum Trotz setzte sich das ungleiche Pärchen zum Ziel, den Umzug nach Trident doch noch durch zu setzen. thumb|226px|Trident 2183 Und tatsächlich gelang es beiden, die neu gewonnene Zweisamkeit die ersten Tage zu genießen. Doch noch ehe sie sich in ihrem neuen Heim eingewöhnen konnten, überraschte sie der Angriff des Turianers Sepultura, der im Auftrag eines verrückten Quarianers namens Vourn Luceija ihrer Vergangenheit als Testsubjekt wegen entführte und sie in seine Unterwasserbasis auf Utha brachte. Dort unterwarf Vourn sie mit einer geheimnisvollen Essenz und operierte ihr ein Biotik-Implantat in den Nacken, mit dem Sie in der Lage war, unter Einfluss starke, biotische Kräfte zu nutzen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung auf eine Rettung wurde zerstört, als Beyo von Vourn direkt vor ihren Augen so zugerichtet wurde, dass er beim Versuch scheinbar in ihren Armen verblutete. Bei diesem Horrorerlebnis verfiel Luceija in einen solchen Schockzustand, dass sie wiederholt mehrere Wochen stumm blieb und traumatisiert ihren Universalübersetzer zerstörte. Dieser Zustand änderte sich auch nicht, nachdem Carten Bliss Beyo im absolut letzten Moment doch noch das Leben retten konnte und sie es zurück nach Trident schafften. Eines Nachts, als die Halbitalienerin zum wiederholten Male einen schlimmen Traum hatte - der jetzt sowohl Malkizan als auch Vourn beinhaltete - fasste sie den Entschluss, eine Art Abschiedsbrief aufzunehmen, welcher gleichzeitig als Testament gelten sollte und per Zufall von Beyo gefunden und gelesen wurde. Als dann auch noch nach nur kurzer Zeit ein weiterer, wütender Turianer durch ihr Wohnzimmerfenster raste und sich herausstellte, dass der Turianer Dalan Qin der unbekannte Sohn ihres Freundes sei, war es um ihre Nerven geschehen. Die Summe aller vorausgegangenen Situationen und die Tatsache, dass sie tödlich krank war, trieb sie bis zum Suizidversuch. 'Familie oder Turianer' Im Fernsehen und aus purem Zufall heraus wurde Luceija zum ersten Mal mit ihrer leiblichen Familie konfrontiert, als sie lustlos durch das Programm zappte und bei 'Latenight with Larry Callaghan' die Liveshow verfolgte, in der Vigilio und Zora der Öffentlichkeit ihre Verlobung bekannt gaben. Wütend über die Tatsache, dass ihr Bruder Vigilio von klein auf innerhalb der Familie lebte als sei nichts geschehen, während sie selbst abgegeben wurde, beschaffte sich die Halbitalienerin erste Informationen über den Klan und reiste nach Motivation seitens Beyo dann auch nach London, um die Ascaiaths mit der scheinbaren Todgeburt - so legitimierte die Familie Luceijas Fehlen der Öffentlichkeit - zu konfrontieren. Doch jeden Tag, den Beyo und Luceija dort verbrachten verschlimmerte sich nicht nur ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand, sondern auch der Zustand ihrer Beziehung, die von Eifersucht und Verlustängsten dominiert wurde. Dabei half nicht, dass Beyo Luceija zu einer Entscheidung für ihn oder ihre Familie zwang, kurz nachdem ihr Bruder bereitwillig seiner todkranken Schwester die eigene Niere anbot und damit den dringlichen Versuch unternahm, ihr doch noch das Leben zu retten. Schlussendlich nahm Beyo ihr die Entscheidung aber ab, als er direkt nach ihrer gelungenen Transplantation einen Angriff auf ihren Bruder vollzog. Beyo gestand Luceija zu allerletzt noch, dass er sie auf seiner Suche nach dem behandelnden Arzt Dr. Leif Svensson betrogen hatte und verschwand mit der Beendigung der Beziehung. Die tief verletzte Halbitalienerin fiel daraufhin zurück in ihr altes Muster und entwickelte langsam aber sicher wieder einen unbändigen Hass auf Aliens aller Art. Ereignisse 2184 - 2185 Im Jahre 2184 dauerte es einige Jahre, ehe sich Luceija von der Organtransplantation erholen konnte. Die ersten Wochen verbrachte sie daher noch zusammen mit Leif Svensson in der Praxis seines Freundes im North Bent Hospital. Erst dann wurde sie entlassen und konnte zurück in ihr Elternhaus in London. Etwa zwei Monate später nahm sie ihr leiblicher Vater Gaius Luciano Ascaiath in ihre Fittiche und fuhr alleine mit ihr in den Zweitwohnsitz auf Neapel, wo sie längere Zeit zusammen verbrachten. Was genau dort geschah ist unbekannt. Jedoch kam Luceija viele Monate später als ihr altes, alienhassendes Ich zurück. Zwischendurch erreichte die Halbitalienerin noch bis in die Anfänge 2186 in regelmäßigen Abständen unterschiedliche, schwedische Ansichtskarten (vorwiegend mit Elchen oder Landesflaggen) adressiert von der Citadel, aus Stockholm oder dem kleinen Hafen Mörbylånga mit den andauernden Fragen nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Alle Karten wurden mit einem "L.S." als Absender vermerkt. Ereignisse 2186 Als Mitglied der Familie Ascaiath kam Luceija nicht umhin der Hochzeit ihres Bruders und ihrer künftigen thumb|left|160px|Luceija mit Leif Schwägerin Zora Caroline beizuwohnen - dies allerdings in entsprechender Verkleidung um sich nicht als Luceija zu outen. Angekommen mit Seamus O'Connell als Shuttlefahrer traf sie vor Ort wieder auf ihren behandelnden Arzt, mit dem sie sich die Hochzeitsveranstaltung im Weinkeller des II. Tjolöholm Schloss nahe London auf eigene Weise "verschönern" konnte, bis ein unvorhergesehener Angriff seitens Enrico, Beyo und Julian Ward alles aus dem Ruder warf. Psyche 'Kindheit & Jugend' Luceija wuchs als ein lebensfrohes Mädchen streng aber behütet auf bis sie im Alter von vier Jahren von ihrer Familie getrennt wurde. Die plötzliche Trennung und Zusammenführung mit einem völlig fremden Menschen, der nun als ihr Ziehvater auftreten sollte, lies sie zunehmend verschlossener und ruhiger werden, was man gelegentlich schon als apatischen Zustand bezeichnen konnte. Allerdings entwickelte sich das Leben auf Palermo dennoch ins Positive. Sie sah Sergio Vittore bis zuletzt als eine Art Vaterfigur und respektierte ihn, unabhängig davon dass beide wussten, dass er nicht ihr Erzeuger war. Je mehr sie sich miteinander und mit der Situation arrangierten, desto besser entwickelte sich Luceija auf Sizilien. Die Identitäten ihrer leiblichen Familie blieben ihr aus Sicherheitsgründen verwehrt. Sie betrachtete ihre Situation und ihr Schicksal als Testsubjekt niemals als wirkliches Problem, was darauf zurück zu führen ist, dass Luci nie eine andere Welt kennenlernte als diese und sie ihrer Meinung nach ohne Komplikationen zu einer erwachsenen Frau heranwachsen konnte. 'Erwachsenenleben' Als Erwachsene verfügt Luceija über eine sehr strenge aber unverblühmte Art und hat - umgangssprachlich ausgedrückt - eine absolut riesen Klappe, womit sie ausgezeichnet Sergios lockere und unbeholfene Erziehungsmethoden wiederspiegelt. Sie nimmt kaum ein Blatt vor den Mund und entwickelte sich zu alles anderem als einem 'guten Menschen'. Im Gegenteil: Ihr ist absolut jedes Mittel recht um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, wobei sie nicht selten durch und durch rücksichtslose, egoistische und oft ebenso blutige Lösungswege wählt. Nach Aussen hin vermittelt sie dadurch, gemischt mit einer guten Portion verbaler Schlagfertigkeit, häufig Arroganz und Überlegenheit. 'Beziehungsfähigkeit' Insbesondere der Missbrauch, den sie mit 19 Jahren erleben musste, veränderte ihre Psyche schlagartig in diese - vorallem gegen Ausserirdische - sehr extreme Richtung. Kurz nach dem Vorfall erlitt sie einen anaphylaktischen Schock, bekam durch diesen keine Luft mehr und kollabierte. Als Cerberus sie verspätet auffand sprach sie bereits kein einziges Wort mehr. Der Schockzustand in dem sie sich befand sorgte anschliessend dafür, dass sie auch für eine weitere Woche stumm blieb und erst wieder bei der viel zu spät angesetzten, internen psychologischen Untersuchung zu sprechen begann. Verarbeiten konnte sie dieses Erlebnis nie richtig, weshalb sie bis heute asthmatische Panikanfälle plagen. Dass sie eine Beziehung zu ihrem damaligen Feind Beyo Vhan einging, konnte durch das sogenannte Stockholm-Syndrom - also die Identifikation mit dem Aggressor - erklärt werden. 2184-2186 war sie unter anderem deshalb in psychologischer Behandlung. Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *Gute Menschenkenntnis (ausschließlich 'Menschen'kenntnis, keine Kenntnisse bei Aliens, wenig bei Turianern) *Geübt im Umgang mit Pistolen *Agil *Wortgewandt (Situationsbedingt) *Ziemlich schmerzresistent 'Schwächen' *Asthmatisch bedingte Panikattacken *Drogenabhängig *Traumatisiert (sie 'leidet' am sogenannten Stockholm-Syndrom ) *Intrigant *Eigenwilliges bis schlechtes Benehmen in der Öffentlichkeit *Alien-Feind 'Besonderheiten' *Luceija ist auf Grund ihrer Drogenvergangenheit Unfruchtbar (Empfängnisunfähig ), kann also nicht schwanger werden *Sie trägt die gespendete Niere ihres Bruders und die Leber eines unbekannten Spenders *Sie spricht flüssig Italienisch (Muttersprache) und in einem starken, sizilianischen Akzent Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Eine unbedeutende Kratzspur vorderseitig an der rechten Schulter (Beyo) *Turianische Bissspuren an der linken Schulter (Beyo) *Vertikale, dünne Narbe neben ihrem rechten Auge (C-Sec Trio) *Eine lange, dünne Narbe auf dem Handrücken der rechten Hand - vom Handgelenk gerade hinunter bis zum Zeigefingerknöchel (C-Sec Trio) *Zwei parallell zueinander befindliche Punkte verbrannter Haut auf Hüfthöhe (Elektroschocker) *Drei vertikale, turianische Krallenspuren einer Hand auf dem Rücken, von links knapp unter der Schulter bis zur rechten Seite hinunter zur Rückenmitte (Malkizan), darüber überkreuz weitere, gerade Krallenspuren (Beyo) *Einstichpunkte in der Ellenbogenfalte des rechten Armes (Drogenabhängigkeit) 'Tätowierungen' *Eine Tätowierung knapp unterhalb der Ellenbogenfalte auf der Innenseite des rechten Armes mit der Beschriftung "37" und einem Kürzel der Cerberus-Forschungsanlage auf Noveria 'Sonstiges' *Mittels verschiedener Ampullen zur Modifikation von Hautteint und Haarfarbe und gefärbten Kontaktlinsen ändert sie regelmässig ihr Aussehen um wieder unerkannt für Cerberus tätig sein zu können Ausrüstung Familienverhältnisse *Vigilio Gaius Ascaiath -> Bruder *Zora Caroline Ascaiath geb. Terrence -> Schwägerin *Prof. Dr. Sergio Vittore -> Adoptivvater *Hayden Saunders -> Mutter *Gaius Luciano Ascaiath -> Leiblicher Vater *Paige Saunders , Evelyn Saunders , Isabella-Oria Ascaiath , Violetta Ascaiath -> Tanten *Adriano Lian Ascaiath, Piero Ascaiath , Alessio Ascaiath -> Onkel *Caroline Terrence -> Mutter der Schwägerin *William Terrence -> Vater der Schwägerin *Zoe Gallagher , Lia-Linh Catalano -> Grossmütter *Glenn Cedric Saunders , Gianni Ascaiath -> Grossväter Trivia *Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath war (mit Beyo Vhan) der erste Charakter in einer xenophilen Beziehung *Sie wurde von Luceija - als eine der ersten Charaktere - als PC (Player Character) erschaffen *Ihr optisches Vorbild ist eine unbekannte Frau namens 'Mallorie', die sich für DeviantArt-Bilder von ctrl-alt-aubrey ablichten lies *Erster Auftritt im Rollenspiel: #1 - Der Anfang Kategorie:Spielercharaktere